<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep the fire raging by Imasuckerforships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917860">Keep the fire raging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships'>Imasuckerforships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The New Legends of Monkey (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fights, Found Family, Goddam just kiss already!, Near Death Experiences, Post Season 2, Rage modes, Sandsy, Slow Burn, The western mountains, Tripkey, gods and demons, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey returns to the gang after his demise into the sun. With threat of demon queen Hakurus uprising they must go to the western mountains much faster than they thought. With the seven scrolls they must defeat the queen and all demons. And lead the gods into victory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey King &amp; Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King &amp; Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King &amp; Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy &amp; Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Tripitaka &amp; Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Tripitaka/Monkey king (The New Legends of Monkey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep the fire raging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monkey soon returned to the others.<br/>
His memory aswell.<br/>
He saw his monk staring up at the stars her face wet with tears.<br/>
He smirked and said, “Glad to see you missed me.”<br/>
She turned around in a flash and her face erupted with mixed emotions.<br/>
He nervously chuckled and she ran at him giving him the best hug ever.<br/>
She sobbed into his shoulder, and he held onto her back rubbing it.<br/>
“Your here... You’ve returned...”, She said and sniffled.<br/>
He smiled at her adorable face and raised a hand to her cheek.<br/>
It felt right.<br/>
“Of course I have, you think I’d leave you alone with those two?”<br/>
She giggled and he shifted his hand down to her shoulder.<br/>
“No. You just couldn’t wait to see us.”<br/>
He smiled.<br/>
“To see you..”<br/>
She glanced up at him with the most innocent and yet scared eyes he’s ever seen.<br/>
She gulped and played with a lock of his hair.<br/>
“You never let anyone touch your hair.”, She said as she put his locks through he fingers.<br/>
“Well, your not anyone.”, He our smugly and relaxed his shoulders a little.<br/>
He rubbed his hands on her shoulders and they relaxed aswell.<br/>
“I know.. Now come on let’s go back inside.”<br/>
He shrugged, but he hated this moment had to end.</p><p>“Monkey!!!”, Sandy barrelled into him he nearly fell over.<br/>
“Hey.”, He said and patted her back.<br/>
She snuggled up against him and smiled.<br/>
Pigsy just sat  there mouth open.<br/>
“Your alive.. YOUR ALIVE!!”, He then joined the hug to and this time monkey did fall over.<br/>
“Tripitaka.. Help me..”<br/>
He dint want help though, infact he loved being in there arms.<br/>
His family.<br/>
“No.”, She giggled and joined in the lie hug.<br/>
She was on top of him, sandy to his right and Pigsy to his left.<br/>
He couldn’t help but kiss his monks head as she finally went to sleep.<br/>
“My little monk..”</p><p>From then on, Monkey knew one thing.<br/>
He is smitten for this monk.<br/>
He even swears Sandy is to.<br/>
Like she would choose her over him.<br/>
So they had collected the six scroll and they had gotten information that Queen Hakuru is alive and planning an attack on the western mountains.<br/>
“We have to head there.”<br/>
“We only have one scroll.”, Trip sighed and he smirked at her.<br/>
“Yeah, duh I know that. But the seventh scroll is on the way to the western mountains anyway.”, He explained and loved when her eyes lit up.<br/>
“Your a genius!”<br/>
He rolled his eyes and flicked his hair.<br/>
“Duh.”<br/>
She giggled and he sighed and hugged her from behind.<br/>
He rested his head on hers.<br/>
“What ever happens I will protect you I promise.”, He said seriously.<br/>
She sensed the sudden change and turned her entire body to face him.<br/>
She had to look up because of how tall he was.<br/>
“Monkey..”, She said more like a sigh.<br/>
“You have to protect yourself to.”<br/>
“No. I won’t. I need you by my side. Queen Hakuru is strong, I had all my powers and an army to defeat her. We may only have all of us. So as I’ve said. I want you by my side.. Because.. I feel like I could conquer the world with you there.”<br/>
She was looking up at him again with those big brown eyes.<br/>
“Monkey..”<br/>
She bit her lip and he shifts his hand to her back.<br/>
“Tripitaka. I’m telling the truth.”<br/>
He pulled her closer as he said this and saw her place two hands on his chest.<br/>
She looked like she was about to say something but she trailed of as she slowly moved her hand up to his face.<br/>
“I believe you. I believe in you..”<br/>
He licked his lips and moved one of his hand up to the back of her neck.<br/>
“Monkey?”<br/>
He smirked and started to lean in.<br/>
She closed her eyes and then-<br/>
“Monkey!”, Sandy pulled at his arm.<br/>
“Sorry to ruin this moment and all but dinners ready.”<br/>
Trip backed of in an instant, her face flushed.<br/>
“Y-Yep.. Lets eat..”<br/>
He felt like punching sandy.</p><p>As he planned they made it to the western mountains with the seven scrolls.<br/>
A god he recognised as the masters apprentice smiled to them and welcomed them in.<br/>
He hissed at him and he touched Trips arm.<br/>
The last scroll they had found was the scroll of love.<br/>
Monkey and all of them couldn’t figure out what the words, “Move with the beat of there heart.”, Meant.<br/>
Monkey like the graceful dude he is grabbed Trips hand pulling her close.<br/>
He saw Pigsy smirk and take Sandys hand to.<br/>
Tripitaka went red and he put all her hands in the positions.<br/>
“Monkey? I don’t know how to dance and why are we dancing?”, She stumbled and he placed his hand on her waist and the other holding her hand up, her left hand was on his shoulder.<br/>
“Well, I’ll teach you, and it said move, so it probably meant dancing.”<br/>
“Yes.. B-But the beats of “there” heart Monkey.”, She hopes the message was getting across.<br/>
“Ooh.. Don’t worry, I used to dance with friends all the time.”, He explained and her smile trembled but she kept it on.<br/>
“Oh ok.”<br/>
Monkey then danced a dance of the old gods.<br/>
“Follow my movements.”, He explained and she did just that.<br/>
There movements started to mimic each other and Monkey realised she was giggling and he pulled her closer.<br/>
They swirled around and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sandy and Pogysvgive him a thumbs up.<br/>
He smirked and leaned close to his monk.<br/>
“Monkey! We’re supposed to be dancing.”<br/>
He smirked.<br/>
“We are.”<br/>
That’s when the being let them in.</p><p>The apprentice looked confused but shook it of.<br/>
“I am the Master. Well, a master. I am the leader of the resistance.”<br/>
Yeah you’ll never be as glorious or wise as the master. Monkey thought as he walked beside Tripitaka.<br/>
She was looking at all of the old gods in Aw.<br/>
Monkey tried not to get jealous.<br/>
“Nice to meet you master. I am Tripitaka.”<br/>
“Yes, the one who lived. The one who Monkey chose over the boy.”<br/>
Trip stared hard at him for that.<br/>
“Gaxin wasn’t just a boy! He was trained by the scholar and helped us collect the fourth scroll!”, She snapped defending Gaxin.<br/>
Monkey instantly choked on his breath.<br/>
Gaxin was the one who had given his life to save him. That’s all she said before sniffling and snuggling into his arms.<br/>
He swears this hugging thing has became common.<br/>
Every time she goes of to do anything she hugs him.<br/>
He of course doesn’t mind the attention of his monk.<br/>
The apprentice cuaghed into his hand and gulped.<br/>
“Of course he is, I just called him boy that was all Tripitaka.”, He explained getting red.<br/>
Monkey glared at him.<br/>
“Yes now, Queen Hakuru is on her way here and we need a plan.”, She said and they entered the hall.<br/>
The hall was full of atleast 40 gods sat down and talking.<br/>
They fell silent and all eyes landed on Tripitaka.<br/>
“Welcome holy one, the freed of monkey, the collecter of scrolls, the chosen one, the girl, the purest of heart.”, An older looking god said and the apprentice made his way to the top of the table.<br/>
“Yes, Tripitaka has returned with her lover and her friends.”<br/>
Triptia nd monkey both went red at the comment.<br/>
“We’re n-not a couple!”, She snapped growing redder.<br/>
Monkey hoped he didn’t flinch.<br/>
Even Pigsy could see the hurt because he smiled and walked forward.<br/>
“I’m Pigsy, also hello again every one. I used to be general and I hope to use my expertise to help.”<br/>
Sandy stood boldly and slapped the desk hard.<br/>
“I am Sandy! The demon, the weirdo but I am Tripitakas friend and a god.”<br/>
All the gods smiled and nodded.<br/>
“Of course.. Your the new born.”, Another said and Sandy flushed.<br/>
She moved back behind Pigsy and he smirked and sat down.<br/>
“So what’s the plan?”</p><p>The apprentice explained it, like he would to a child.<br/>
“We will be giving Monkey all of his powers back.”, He explained and Monkey smirked and filled with pride.<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
“You’ll lead us to victory, Tripitaka will stay here. You are the life of the resistance.”<br/>
Tripitaka frowned and was about to speak but Monkey was already on his feet.<br/>
“She will not stay here! I know she’s important to the resistance but if I’m leading I want her by my side.. For ur protection..”, He finished quietly and flushing.<br/>
Tripitaka smiled and held his hand. He looked at the hands.<br/>
Hers soft, and delicate, young and he smirked at her.<br/>
Tripitaka spoke up next.<br/>
“Yes I agree with Monkey, but I need to know the scrolls are safe without me here.”<br/>
The apprentice ran a hand through his hair.<br/>
“Don’t worry, the scrolls will be safe, and anyway I don’t think the scrolls are what she’s after.”<br/>
All of the gang frowned.<br/>
“What then?”<br/>
“Tripitaka, She’s after you. To get revenge on monkey she needs to hit his weak points, which he doesn’t have but.. Mentally she knows killing you..”<br/>
Monkey shuddered at the thought Trip squeezed his hand a little.<br/>
“I don’t understand, Sandy and Pigsy are also in our group, wouldn’t he her just as hurt?”<br/>
The apprentice suppressed a laugh and coughed instead.<br/>
He gave Monkey a glance like, “Is she that dumb.”<br/>
He glared back.<br/>
“Well, Yeah, But Gods are harder to kill than humans.”, He explained hoping monkey wouldn’t strike him down.<br/>
“That’s true.. But you didn’t answer my question.”<br/>
“Well u-um.. It’s because I.. I.. Your my favourite?”<br/>
She flushed at that and he studied her face, taking in every detail.<br/>
“Oh.. Ok..”<br/>
She didn’t press any further.<br/>
“So I’ll stay here.”<br/>
“No!”<br/>
“Monkey..”<br/>
“No Trip! Your not leaving my sight!”<br/>
She sighed and took her hand back.<br/>
He missed it.<br/>
He felt the phantom space of it in his and he clenched it shut and took it back to him.<br/>
“Monkey.. I know you care about me I’ll be fine, I have two gods looking out for me..”<br/>
He hissed.<br/>
“Don’t trust them! I can’t leave you when she’s about to attack! I can’t lose you!”<br/>
He slapped a hand over his mouth and stood up walking out.<br/>
Everyone else in the room was silent.<br/>
Tripitaka was blushing and she Looked here he as sat and felt dizzy.<br/>
Pigsy stood up, laughed it of, and stroked out to find him.</p><p>What Monkey was doing was flexing and in flexing his hand, twirling his staff and pacing.<br/>
“Monkey.. Come on, we have a battle to get to and I don’t need you panicking about your love for the monk.”<br/>
Monkey snapped up to look at him and hissed.<br/>
“I don’t love her!”<br/>
“Yeah and the sky isn’t blue.”<br/>
“I don’t love her I need her, I want her, I crave her, I wanna hold her in my arms forever.”, He sighed and went back to pacing.<br/>
“I can’t lose her Pigsy.. I just can’t.. This is why Hakuru is doing this, she knows it will get on my nerves..”<br/>
Pigsy groaned.<br/>
“I will now quote the monk. “Not everything is about you Monkey.”, Haven’t you for one second thought about it Trip likes you back?”<br/>
Monkey froze.<br/>
“Maybe but she might not even return my feelings.”<br/>
Pigsy didn’t stop his laugh from escaping.<br/>
“I’m sorry! Dude she obviously is! She was crying for days on end whilst you where gone.”<br/>
“Well yeah.. But.. She’d cry if it was you or something.”<br/>
“No.. I mean yeah she would but not for days, not before her sleep, what sleep she got. If you get what I’m saying she can’t live without you. The only thing keeping her going was knowing you’d return.”<br/>
Monkey was flabbergasted.<br/>
Pigsy knew he shouldn’t have told him that but, has to be said.<br/>
“You mean.. She..”<br/>
With that they both stayed quiet.<br/>
Tripitaka made her way in and Pigsy took that as his part to leave.<br/>
She turned to monkey and he stared at the floor.<br/>
“Monkey.. They told me to come and see what you two where up to, and get you to return.”, She explained and hoped monkey didn’t see her nervousness.<br/>
“Trip.. Do you love me?”<br/>
He glanced up now and she met his gaze, it was the most softness and sweetest look he’s ever have her.<br/>
“Well yes, I love you and Sandy and Pigsy.”<br/>
He sighed and shook his head.<br/>
“I know.. I mean.. Love-Love.. Like. Can’t live without them love.”<br/>
She sighed and strolled up close to him.<br/>
“Ok monkey what is this about?”<br/>
“N-Nothing!”<br/>
She crept close and put a hand on his chest.<br/>
“Tell me.”<br/>
“I can’t lose you.. You know that.. And I was wondering if you would do the same for me?”<br/>
She smiled and glanced at her hands and she moved her fingers in a circle.<br/>
“Yes. As I’ve said I love you.”<br/>
He smirked and leaned his forehead handy hers.<br/>
“What ever happens.. I want to know you’ll be safe ok?”<br/>
She doesn’t nod but they gaze into each other’s eyes and he knows the answer.<br/>
He wants to Lean in and kiss her but she’s hugged him tight.<br/>
“Thank you.. For everything.”</p><p>As they entered the hall again Monkey aw the seven scrolls spread out on the desk.<br/>
“Come monkey, we will give you all of your powers back.”<br/>
He nodded and squeezed Trips shoulder.<br/>
She backed of and sat next to Sandy and she turned it the god. Un easy and scared for monkey.<br/>
“It won’t hurt one bit, it is just us giving you your powers again.”, The apprentice explained and Monkey shrugged.<br/>
“Didn’t ask.”<br/>
The apprentice flushed and nodded.<br/>
“Of course not.. Now.. Put your hands here.”</p><p>He chuckled and transformed into a hawk.<br/>
He had been training his newly returned powers for at least two hours now.<br/>
His favourite form was a Tiger. He also liked the dog because of how Trip goes soft around him.<br/>
Sandy likes his rat impression and Pigsy likes his hawk.<br/>
He caws and fly’s up staring down at him.<br/>
“What do you think?”, He asked as he transformed back.<br/>
It felt like magic left his veins as he did and when he transformed it felt like sparks of electric ran up and down his body.<br/>
“Well, the hawk is definitely the best, I also notice how you can turn into a dog aswell.. I was at first confused but I corrected myself with the knowledge of your feelings for her.”<br/>
Monkey chuckled and shook his head.<br/>
“Feelings? Me? Please, I’m to busy now to spend time obsessing over females.”<br/>
Pigsy scoffed.<br/>
“Uh huh, just gonna mention that the apprentice is chatting her up.”<br/>
Monkey turned around in a flash to see nothing. He heard Pigsy snorting and laughing.<br/>
“Mymymy.. Guess I was right.”<br/>
“Pigsy!!! I don’t have time for this! Now, I’m going to try and turn into a crocodile.”</p><p>To his surprise as he swam around was one, Now fun it was and two, he saw the apprentice talking with Trip.<br/>
He decided to go back to swimming for a bit and he turned into a small aquatic  lizard and decided a little spying wouldn’t hurt anyone.<br/>
And what if he made a move on her?!<br/>
The apprentice of course did not.<br/>
Well, all they where talking about was scrolls, maps, books, the ancient language.<br/>
About five minutes of this and he roleld his eyes, he couldn’t really but he tried to anyway, and jumped of the rocks.<br/>
“So what about Monkey? His reaction the other day was a bit.. Not normal of him. I’ve never known him to care for anyone other than himself.”, He asked and this snapped him a round again.<br/>
“Oh.. That? He’s just protective of me, he means well, even if he won’t admit it he loves all of us, me and the rest of them.”<br/>
The apprentice held his chin and clicked his tongue.<br/>
“Maybe.. But, I still think he has feelings for you.”<br/>
He hissed and tried to stop himself go turning into a Tiger and killing the god where he stood.<br/>
It was not his place to say anything!<br/>
“Monkey? No! He just, cares for me a lot.. Nothing else.”<br/>
“Do you like him?”<br/>
“What?!”<br/>
He put his hands on her shoulders and Monkeu sweared any more and her shoulders would break.<br/>
It looked like he was hurting her though.<br/>
His grip was tight and she gasped and wriggled.<br/>
“Do you like him?”<br/>
“Let go of me!”<br/>
He didn’t and she was pushed to the ground like a rag.<br/>
“Do you like him?”<br/>
“Why do you want to know?”<br/>
Monkey didn’t have time to comprehend that before the apprentice leaned down and held her jaw.<br/>
“Hmm.. He doesn’t deserve such a good thing.. Your the hope of the revolution, the leader of humans and gods alike. And he wants to put his dirty hands all over you.”<br/>
She flushed and moved backwards.<br/>
“His what?!”<br/>
“You don’t know do you?”<br/>
“Know what?”<br/>
“He used to have humans, worship him for his hobbies. But you are the one he wants to worship back. The one he wants badly to strip down and worship.”<br/>
She looked pale.<br/>
“He’s not like that! Sure he’s a flirt but he sure as hell wouldn’t do that to me!”<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
She glanced over to his form and she frowned.<br/>
He Infact glared at the god.<br/>
One hand on his monk and I’ll kill you on the spot.<br/>
“Yes I’m sure! He’s the most sweetest purest god and he will always love me.”<br/>
The apprentice laughed and smiled.<br/>
“He doesn’t love you. He’s just acting.”<br/>
She was about to say somehing but the apprentice grabbed her jaw and forced her to his lips.<br/>
She pushed him of and backed on her hands and knees.<br/>
Monkey was trying to change back, but he couldn’t.<br/>
“Monkey!!!”<br/>
“He can’t hear you here mortal. Now worship me.”<br/>
“No!”<br/>
He leaned close and inhaled her.<br/>
“You smell of him, I wonder if he’s worshipped you already.”<br/>
He grew pale, if lizards could grow pale and he launched for the apprentice foot.<br/>
The apprentice kicked him of and he growled as he saw him force his lips onto hers.<br/>
He felt the familiar lighting, the familiar crack of energy flowing through him and he transformed into a tiger.<br/>
He snarled and lunged for him.<br/>
He sliced across his chest and snarled readying to attack.<br/>
Then his crown started tightening, and he herd Trip chant the sutra.<br/>
He was lucky dhe did, his massive tiger claw mark across the dudes chest.<br/>
He transformed back and panted.<br/>
The apprentice had fainted.<br/>
Good.<br/>
“I’m Sorry. You had a murderous look in your eye.”, She said and he smiled to her, hoping to capture his warm feelings in there aswell.<br/>
“All good little monk.”<br/>
She seemed to ponder for a few seconds and then lightly shook her head.<br/>
“Come on. Carry him, we need to explain what happened..”</p><p>As said Monkey slammed the apprentice body onto the table with a snarl.<br/>
“Who else wants to challenge me?”, He snapped and all of the gods cowered.<br/>
“He’s not dead is he?”<br/>
“No, just unconscious.”, Trip said and took monkeys hand.<br/>
He was extremely familiar with the softness and warmth now.<br/>
“Ah. Good. Queen Hakuru is attacking tomorrow at midday.”, The older one said and then looked at the limp body on the table.<br/>
“We need a new leader.”<br/>
They all looked up at not monkey but Tripitaka.<br/>
“No. I’m am not leading an army of gods.”<br/>
The older smiled and nodded.<br/>
“Monkey? Or should we say Master monkey.. I know you don’t like being second pick but we do need one of you to lead us.”<br/>
“Why us?”<br/>
“Because the other benefits of the other. His powers increase and you are in your element when around him.”<br/>
“Because we’ve travelled.”, Monkey said quickly.<br/>
The older just smiled.<br/>
“Yes. Of course.”<br/>
“So.. What’s the plan? And can someone get him to the hospital he stinks of blood.”</p><p>During the night Trip couldn’t sleep.<br/>
She was sharing a room with Sandy.<br/>
She sighed and exited slowly making her way to the balcony.<br/>
It had the same design as Jade mountain and it suddenly reminded her of when she realised her love for Monkey.<br/>
When he saved her..<br/>
To her surprise Monkey was standing there to.<br/>
Leaning on his arms and staring out into the vast valleys.<br/>
He was singing a tune of the old gods very quietly.<br/>
He had an amazing singing vioce.<br/>
Trip stood there enchanted by the words and melody’s.<br/>
Then she listened more carefully to the words and realised it was about love and loss.<br/>
Why... She didn’t know why but she sighed and listened before he finished and stared up at the sky.<br/>
“Master, I talked to you in heaven, can you speak to me now?”<br/>
Silence.<br/>
“Please master...”<br/>
Silence, apart from his quickened breathing.<br/>
“P-Please...I need some more advice..”<br/>
It came out as a plea now and she noticed he had gripped the balcony hard and tears, actual tears fell.<br/>
“Master, talk to me again.. PLEASE! I need to know she’ll be safe. Please.”<br/>
She didn’t even realise she was walking but she stopped.<br/>
“She must be.. She must. With all of these new powers and she dies..”<br/>
She sighed softly and hugged him, as much as a small person can from behind.<br/>
He became solid and she shhh in his ear.<br/>
He instantly relaxed.<br/>
“Trip..”<br/>
He turned to face her now.<br/>
Tear ridden and he smiled.<br/>
“Trip..”<br/>
She smiled back and hugged him tight.<br/>
“I’ll be fine tomorrow Monkey.. Also.. You have a lovely singing vioce.”<br/>
He blushed at that.<br/>
“At least you heard me, only the masters heard me sing before.”<br/>
She thought about those words for a moment.<br/>
“You mean.. I’m.. Special to you? Like the master.”<br/>
He chuckled.<br/>
“No. Not like the master, I mean yes, but no.”<br/>
She’d never seen him so nervous before.<br/>
It was quite cute.<br/>
Actually adorable.<br/>
“Your adorable when your nervous Monkey.”<br/>
She had nothing to lose.<br/>
“I-I What.”<br/>
“Yeah..”<br/>
He grinned and leaned his chin on top of her head.<br/>
He seemed to be restraining himself from something. She knew there was something, his nervous energy and the way his hands tapped her back.<br/>
“Monkey is there something you want or need?”<br/>
He shook his head and placed it back on hers.<br/>
They stayed like that for a while.<br/>
He sat down and patted for her to sit to.<br/>
“Need to sleep.”<br/>
“So do you.”<br/>
“No. I can’t sleep..”<br/>
“Why not?”<br/>
He smiled and nuzzled his head in her shoulder.<br/>
“You know why.”<br/>
For some reason she rested her head on his and then some how managed to rest her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.<br/>
He softly sung the turn under his breath and tapped her shoulder to the beat.<br/>
She closed her eyes and snuggled off onto him.<br/>
Before she fell asleep she swore she heard him say, “Night my monk.”<br/>
And a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>“Goddamit Monkey. You need to sleep in a bed and not on a balcony with your girlfriend.”, Pigsy snapped and crossed his arms at the pair.<br/>
They had snapped awake and realised they where wrapped in each other.<br/>
Jesus monkey must move around a lot in his sleep.<br/>
“Ummm. I couldn’t sleep.”, They both noticed how she didn’t scream about how there not together. Monkey felt all warm and was at a loss for words at how close she was to him.<br/>
Annnnddd other parts of her aswell. Her legs wrapped around his waist he tried not to let his mind wonder.<br/>
He then shrunk himself into a snake.<br/>
Tripitakas hands and legs smacked into each other and she groaned at Moneky.<br/>
He smirked, if a snake could, and turned back into his handsome self.<br/>
He helped her up and squeezed her hand.<br/>
Something felt different between them since last night, Monkey could feel it, like some barrier or tensions been broken and all he can do is touch her hand or back.<br/>
Pigsy coughed into his hand.<br/>
“Sorry to ruin this moment but ur, your both wanted in the hall.”<br/>
Monkey smiled to trip and squeezed her ah d one last time.<br/>
He let go and followed Pigsy.<br/>
He looked back to see Trip as red as anything, holding a hand to her chest. A huge smile across her face.<br/>
Adorable.</p><p>“She will arrive in two hours time. Us gods are readying ourselves master monkey. Now, Tripitaka, we need you to stay here.”<br/>
“Yes I know. For protection and stuff.”<br/>
“Yes.”, The apprentice who had healed over night snappe through his teeth. Monkey glared at him and smirked as he saw him cower.<br/>
“Yes of course. And the new born gods aswell as old.”<br/>
“Yes that was a given.”<br/>
He stayed close to his monk and kept a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
Trying to retrain himself from holding her hand in front of all of these gods.<br/>
Especially since they all think she his girlfriend.<br/>
I mean.. She kinda is?<br/>
He smiled at that but turned it into a neutral face in a second.<br/>
“Yes. Now, here’s the plan.”</p><p>It was an hour before she would arrive.<br/>
All of the gang where sat together and decided to spend this time together, because maybe this would be the last time they would spend together.<br/>
Sandy was braiding monkeys hair and Trip was talking with Pigsy.<br/>
“Ok, guys, I know this is a weird thought but what if I dunno, we re in act a few moments of our time together.”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“Like um, re in act like um when we first met.”<br/>
They all flinch.<br/>
“Yeah don’t wanna re in act getting locked in Lockes prison Sandy.”, Monkey said and Pigsy shivered.<br/>
“Jesus I haven’t heard that name in 12 weeks.”<br/>
“Sandy,” she placed a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
“What’s the reason behind it? I’m sure it would be fun. I just wanna know why you’ve suddenly asked it?”<br/>
“Well... I wanted to relive some moments of us all being friends. B-Because I love you guys and I wanna spend as much of this time as possible with you.”<br/>
It stung Trip a little when she said Love our loud. She wasn’t sure why..<br/>
“...FINE! Let’s do it! Ok, Pigsy act as Locke and Trip can act as herself, me and Sandy can act in the prison.”, Monkey smirked and stood up.<br/>
Sandy frown turned into a smile.<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
“Oh yeah what did happen in that prison cell eh Trip?”, Pigsy smirked to her.<br/>
She grinned.<br/>
“Huh, I wonder..”<br/>
So as told they acted out, every detail they could, Monkey getting sprayed in the face with sewage and then Sandys little game.<br/>
But, on the question, “Have you ever been in love?”<br/>
Monkey smiled.<br/>
“Yep. I have and am.”, He said and Sandy was confused.<br/>
“That isn’t what happens?”<br/>
“No sandy. I’m changing my lines.I am in love with the most beautiful amazing person ever.”<br/>
Pigsy senses what cane next, he stays though, and saw Sandy glance between him and Trip.<br/>
She knew. They weren’t stupid.<br/>
“Who is this woman?”, Sandy asked.<br/>
“Ha.. I’m pretty sure she already knows.”<br/>
He looked up at Trip now.<br/>
She gasped and stood extremely still.<br/>
“Tripitaka.. I love you.”<br/>
She stepped back a little.<br/>
“M-Monkey..”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
She gulped and walked up to him.<br/>
She licked her lips and smiled.<br/>
“I l—“<br/>
Crash!<br/>
She fell over as the castle shook.<br/>
Monkey was angry but didn’t wanna beg her to tell him what she was about to tell him, instead he picked her up and called for his cloud.<br/>
“Hakuru...”<br/>
She looked down at the army below, an entire army of Demons where being led by a demon queen.<br/>
She snuggled close to him.<br/>
“Please come back.. To me..”<br/>
He smiled and nuzzled her nose with his.<br/>
“Anything.”<br/>
She smiled and he put her in with the other gods.<br/>
“She’s here.”<br/>
“We know.”, A mother snapped and held onto her baby.<br/>
Trip smirked and walked over to the small child.<br/>
“Go monkey.. Go.”<br/>
He nodded and flew of jumping into battle.<br/>
Literally jumping. He jumped and turned into a bird.<br/>
He landed by Pigsy and turned back.<br/>
“Nice. Is she safe?”<br/>
“Yep. Safer than ever.”<br/>
Pigsy places a hand on his friends shoulder.<br/>
“Yes, she’s safe dude. Sandy, come on let’s kill some scum.”<br/>
Monkey decided to listen to his friends.<br/>
He took out his staff and they all ran into battle..</p><p>Monkey turned into a elephant and stomped all over the demons he then transformed into massive hawk and flew around all of the demons. Sandy and Pigsy teamed with each other and had each other’s backs.<br/>
Monkey soon found himself face to face with the demon queen.<br/>
“Monica?!”<br/>
“I’m not Monica, I am Hakuru. You defeated me once, when you were strong.”<br/>
“I am strong!”, He snarled.<br/>
The queen smirked.<br/>
“Not really, Your held back, unlike last time you had nothing to lose, or no one to lose, now, you have all of your friends to lose. That makes you weak.”<br/>
“No.”, Pigsy smirked and snapped the neck of a demon, he stood next to moneky.<br/>
“It makes him strong.”, Sandy smirked and stood with her scafe out.<br/>
“Awww. Enough chit chat. Let’s fight.”<br/>
With that magic surrounded her knuckles and she threw magic at Monkey he dodged and split his staff in half. Now delfecting her hits.<br/>
After five minutes of this Pigsy and then all finally struck her in the heart.<br/>
“Yes!”<br/>
“That was anti climatic.”<br/>
“Yes it-“<br/>
“Monkey king!”<br/>
They all snapped around.<br/>
Of course the queen was still alive.<br/>
“Did you really think I would die that easily? Again? Pfft please. Call me stupid once that’s on me again, that’s on you!”<br/>
She then chuckled and stepped back revealing Tripitaka on the edge of the steep cliff.<br/>
The western mountains there at the top.<br/>
Monkey restrained himself from lunging for her.<br/>
“Let her go! It’s me you want!”<br/>
Hakuru smirked and then snarled.<br/>
“Well duh, I can’t hurt you, well, physically anyway.”<br/>
He growled.<br/>
How did she even get up there?<br/>
“What about the children?! The elderly?!”, Sandy snapped.<br/>
“Dead.”<br/>
“Those where innocent baby’s!”, Pigsy snapped shaking with anger.<br/>
Monkey was shaking to.<br/>
His skin feeling on edge and the trickle of light of passing through his veins, this wasn’t his powers it was the rage of gods.<br/>
He smirked and glared at the queen.<br/>
She didn’t seem taken back as the lightning got worse.<br/>
His lighting was a yellow colour, Pigsys was a green and it was flickering never so tiny all over him.<br/>
His was raging.<br/>
Sandys was a blue colour, it was cracking aswell, she flexed her hands confused with the unfamiliar feeling.<br/>
They where all extremely angry and scared for Trip.<br/>
Queen Hakuru glared back.<br/>
“Oh please, Sandy dear, you can nearly control your powers your rage mode is extremely weak. Pigsy your rage mode is weak in the sense that your old, and not very powerful with powers, I mean what can you do? Use lighting from your pitch fork?”, She laughed at that.<br/>
Pigsy crackled.<br/>
“Scary. I’m shaking..”, She said sarcastically.<br/>
Pigsy snarled.<br/>
“Let her go!!!”<br/>
Queen Hakuru ignored him and turned to moneky.<br/>
“Now his rage form, had nearly started and it’s out matching either of yours. Up side is he’d be easy to kill in his rage form, and all it needs is one little push.”<br/>
As she said push she shoved Trip of the edge.<br/>
She stumbled and screamed.<br/>
Sandy crackled with lighting and ran after trip, to late. Pigsy was focused on Hakuru his green lightning filling his eyes and it travelled down to his fork and all around him. It was quite a sight to be hold.<br/>
But Monkey..<br/>
He snapped.<br/>
He leaped over the side with Hakuru and growled.<br/>
He pushed her away form him with such force she smashed into the mountain side.<br/>
Trip, was falling and she was sobbing.<br/>
Moneky leaped.<br/>
He whistled for his cloud and tried to grab her.<br/>
There hands touched a little and it slowled her fall but Hakuru leaped for moneky and he let go again.<br/>
She spread herself out as wide as she could to try and slow her fall.<br/>
Monkey was in a heated battle with the queen, each getting smashed into the mountain side and then jumping of and fighting again.<br/>
Did gravity even exist to then right now?!<br/>
He dug her heandin the mountain three times leaped of and and tugged Trip close to his chest.<br/>
“Shhh...”<br/>
“Monkey..”<br/>
He smiled and traced his thumb over her cheek.<br/>
She held on but her pupils dilated and her body tensed up.<br/>
“What’s?...”<br/>
Queen Hakuru took her blade out of Trips stomach.<br/>
She looked down at the blood rushing and back up to monkey.<br/>
He curled up with her and when he hit the Ground it didn’t hurt all that much, the lightning protecting him.<br/>
Queen Hakuru has dug her blade into the mountain side and was using it to slow her fall.<br/>
Monkey groaned and sat up, examining the monk in his arms.<br/>
He panted and ripped her monks clothes, to reveal the jab. Blood was still oozing... It was a deep cut..<br/>
“No..”<br/>
She sobbed now.<br/>
He took her scarf of and tied it around the cut, it did nothing..<br/>
“No!”<br/>
He was extremely shaky, not only because of his rage mode which edged him with power.<br/>
“Trip..”<br/>
She smiled and placed a blooded hand onto his face.<br/>
“Monkey..Don’t cry.”<br/>
“No! I promised I’d protect you!”, He said his vioce shaking with hurt and anger.<br/>
She weakly smiled.<br/>
“You have don’t more than you’ll ever think.”<br/>
He smiled weakly and placed to of his hands on her waist.<br/>
“Please.. Stay awake a little longer Trip, I’ll grab the scroll a-and I’ll heal you!”<br/>
She out two finger on his lips.<br/>
“It’s to late..”<br/>
“No! It’s not!”, He snapped and grabbed her hand.<br/>
She became even more limp and he held her up.<br/>
“Monkey..”<br/>
“No! Your not dying on my watch!”<br/>
“Monkey..”<br/>
“What!”<br/>
“Look out!”<br/>
She shoved him with her last bit of strength and the blast hit her.<br/>
She groaned and Monkey snapped his head up to the owner.<br/>
He hissed.<br/>
The lightning was in huge blasts now.<br/>
It filled his veins and brain and it was telling him to kill kill kill, evryone who ever hurt her.<br/>
To his surprise he didn’t.<br/>
He knelt down and cried at Trip.<br/>
“No...”<br/>
She coughed up blood now and he cried even more.<br/>
“Monkey... I... Love... Y-You.”<br/>
He sobbed and took her hand.<br/>
“No! Don’t leave me!”<br/>
“I have always loved you..”<br/>
He sobbed softly and leaned down and rested his forehead on hers.<br/>
She smiled and closed her eyes.<br/>
He pulled of and with that he snapped into full rage mode.<br/>
He stood up now, and snarled, literally snarled, at the queen.<br/>
His limbs couldn’t stay still and he hoped his eyes flashed with thunder.<br/>
On that note Sandy teleported down and saw Trip, lying on the ground.<br/>
She then looked at monkey and gasped.<br/>
Her lighting was nearly a flicker compared to his.<br/>
Blue all over her and she snarled to, she then got loads of water to flow around her and she stared at the queen.<br/>
Pigsy ran in and went straight to Trip.<br/>
He pressed the scarf against her making sure she would stay awake.<br/>
He whispered about the quest, his life before the quest.<br/>
Monkey side glanced at Sandy and knew that she could do more damage then Pigsy anyway.<br/>
Queen Hakuru did look a tinsy bit frightened.<br/>
“Ha! This is going to be fun.”<br/>
Sandy then thrusted her arms forward making the water, which now had bits of lightning in at the queen.<br/>
She jumped and sandy redirected it at her.<br/>
She then froze the queen and in froze her.<br/>
Then used the water and splashed it over the Queen lifting her up and splashing her down.<br/>
The queen Snarled and shot flames, magic flames, at her and she didn’t see it coming.<br/>
She got hit. Not as bad as Trip but she got knocked of balance.<br/>
To Monkey, it was like Hakuru had murdered her.<br/>
He smirked and he could feel the power trickling all through his body. It was electrifying, spectacular, it made him feel powerful.<br/>
She glanced at him and smirked.<br/>
“This should be an easy win.”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
He was surprised when she smiled and transformed herself into a replica of Trip.<br/>
He halted and told himself it was an illusion. His monk was nearly dying.<br/>
But. He can’t just hurt her!<br/>
The queen laughed and let out three magic balls at him. He reacted fast enough, it just skimmed him.<br/>
He couldn’t feel it, adrenaline and lightning running through his entire body. And out.<br/>
He clenched his fist.<br/>
He turned to Trip, and back to “Trip”.<br/>
He then leaned back and willed for his most powerful transformation to happen.<br/>
He hasn’t done it in 500 years.<br/>
He hoped it would appear.<br/>
It flickered fast and he turned into a huge god like being. He growled and the sound ran through the sky.<br/>
A dragon. He was now a Dragon.<br/>
He snarled and flew up before flying down and instead of fire coming out of his mouth hot yellow lightning flew out instead. He blew it at the queen and she don’t have time to react. He didn’t do this last time.<br/>
She hasn’t planned to be up against a heavenly being like a dragon. How could she? They went extinct before she was even born.<br/>
He snarled and felt it crackle all over his scales. His brown hair was flowing down his back and his horns looked powerful. He didn’t have wings but yet he could fly.<br/>
“Queen Hakurru!!”, He boomed. She glanced up at him.<br/>
“Nothing.. I just like how sick I sound like come on!! Can we just like be friends?”<br/>
He heard sandy giggle and then a groan escape.<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Fine.”<br/>
He then flew up and down before transforming back and falling on her. He pinne dher down and pressed two hands to her head.<br/>
“Bye bye.”<br/>
He then used most of his lightning and blasted it though her head.<br/>
She faded into mist and he snarled and still felt completely on edge.<br/>
“Monkey!”<br/>
That was Pigsy.<br/>
He soon remembered Trip was dying.<br/>
He dashed over and knelt dome next to her, placing her head on his lap,<br/>
“What do we do!”, He said to Pigsy.<br/>
He clicked his tongue.<br/>
“Have you guys always wondered how old I am?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
He glanced at the two.<br/>
“I am 3500 years old.”<br/>
The other two glanced at each each other.<br/>
“What should we do?”<br/>
“We need to use our powers to heal her, it’s only possible in rage form. But we may lose our powers in the process.”<br/>
He said and looked at both of his friends who’s rage forms where still on.<br/>
“No! I’ll do it.”, Monkey snapped at his friends.<br/>
“Monkey.”<br/>
“You keep your powers. I’ll do anything to bring her back.”<br/>
The other glanced at each other.<br/>
“Monkey.. Your the most powerful god there is, you need your powers.”<br/>
“No! I don’t care if I lose my powers anything, I mean anything and I’ll bring her back.”<br/>
“Your exactly like her you know.”<br/>
He looked at sandy confused.<br/>
“She was going to bring you back, but Gaxin did it.”<br/>
“Oh... That matters for another day, right now.. Tell me the spell Pigsy.”<br/>
He sighed and placed monkeys hands on Trips.<br/>
“I only know the spell, no one I ever known has ever done it.”<br/>
“Well let me be first.”<br/>
“Monkey.. Are you sure?”<br/>
He smiled to his friends.<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Ok..”<br/>
He then chanted the ancient, extremely ancient spell.<br/>
Monkey had never even heard of it that old.<br/>
He exhaled and saw his rage mode, slowly drown into her.<br/>
It crackled all over her body and faded away and he leaned down to examine her face.<br/>
Nothing. Nothing.<br/>
Pigsy did the spell and nothing.<br/>
He still felt his powers crackle.<br/>
And it confused him.<br/>
“Maybe you need to get closer to her?”, Sandy sounded desperate now.<br/>
“I agree.”<br/>
“I am close.”, He snapped and circled her cheek with his hands like he’d do when her skin felt warm.<br/>
He felt tears well in his eyes.<br/>
He’d failed...<br/>
He sobbed and didn’t care if the others saw.<br/>
He sobbed over her and his tears fell onto her hands.<br/>
He’d failed.<br/>
He still felt his stupid powers in him and it made him sick.<br/>
He screamed and wailed at the sky.<br/>
Most of the gods had defeated the army and ran down to see why the great sage was wailing.<br/>
He wasn’t hurt.<br/>
He was...<br/>
Crying.<br/>
Evryone glanced to each other and knelt down.<br/>
In respect, or maybe to avert there eyes.<br/>
He hugged her lifeless body and shook.<br/>
“Why... Why you.. W-Why anyone I love dies infront of me?”<br/>
Pigsy and Sandy sobbed now and hugged each other.<br/>
Monkey pulled of and shouted and wished again, putting his head in his hands and pulling st his hair.<br/>
He’d failed.<br/>
He’d failed.<br/>
He’d failed...<br/>
He laid there for who knows how long.<br/>
He held himself and let out as many tears as he could.<br/>
“Monkey.”<br/>
“What?!”, He snapped at Pigsy.<br/>
“She’s gone ok? I failed, it’s all my fault I wasn’t fast enough.”<br/>
“Monkey.”, Sandy said.<br/>
“What?!”<br/>
“Monkey..”<br/>
“Oh leave me alone Trip-“<br/>
He snapped up and saw the most beautiful brown eyes staring into his.<br/>
“Wha?”<br/>
She sobbed and knelt down beisde him hugging him tight.<br/>
How?<br/>
He hugged inhaling her and thanking the heavens she was with him again.<br/>
“My.. Monk... My precious monk..”, He sobbed and she smiled and traced her hand over his cheek.<br/>
She cupped it and her smile didn’t falter.<br/>
“I love you..”<br/>
She smiled, tears spilling and she pulled him in for a kiss.<br/>
His lips tasted of salt and he probably looked a mess, her blood on his hands and his shaky shoulders.<br/>
He didn’t care.<br/>
He pulled of and searched her eyes. He found her staring at him with a soft look, her eyes smiled.<br/>
She pulled him back and they explored every bit of each other like it would be the last time.<br/>
She Moaned into it as his hands moved to her waist and down a little bit.<br/>
He pulled of to breath and gulped as he saw the other gods that surrounded them.<br/>
He’d save that stuff for later.<br/>
He took his hands of her waist and held her hand instead.<br/>
“In my 5500 years of living I have never seen anything like this.”, An old guy said.<br/>
He knelt down and held both of there hands.<br/>
“I wish you the best of luck.”<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
“Monkey.. Your a human now.”<br/>
He turned to Trip who gasped.<br/>
“I don’t care. I’m just glad my monks alive.”<br/>
She smiled and he hugged her tight.<br/>
The old guy smiled.<br/>
“Of course you are.”</p><p>Now that Monkey was human, he gave up the position of leader to Pigsy.<br/>
They where now walking to Pigsys room to say goodbye.<br/>
“Still got the tavern keys Trip?”<br/>
She stared at him confused.<br/>
“Only Keado knew about them..”<br/>
He rubbed the back of his neck.<br/>
“It was kinda my idea.. To give you them.. I.. Still loved you even if I thought Gaxin was the real Trip but I was incredibly stupid.”<br/>
She stopped walking.<br/>
“You loved me then?”<br/>
He flushed and fumbled for words.<br/>
“I said that? I-I ur..Yes?”<br/>
She threw her self into his arms and he fell back a little, still getting used to his human like body.<br/>
He was still strong though. And he still looked the same.<br/>
Although the crown had come of. Seeing as he wasn’t a god anymore why did it need to stay there? So he gave the crown to Pigsy and made him swear there would never be another god king.<br/>
She snuggled into his shoulder and he sniffed her hair.<br/>
“I loved you before then.. And anyway.. It was your idea to give me the keys?”<br/>
“Yeah.. Wish Keado told you they where of me. Her tavern was expensive.”<br/>
Oh..<br/>
She smiled and cupped his cheek.<br/>
“If your asking.. Then yes.. Let’s go back to the tavern and start our new human lives.”<br/>
“My human life monk.”, he grinned and leaned in to place a soft peck onto her lips. He could tell they would be doing that a lot more now.<br/>
“Yes silly.”, She giggled and took his hand.<br/>
Hers was warm and soft, like a monks, like she hasn’t suffered, or fought. Which was true, warm and alive.<br/>
He smiled and nodded before starting to walk to Pigsy room.<br/>
As they entered sandy and Pigsy where sat there talking.<br/>
His hand on hers and the others thought they didn’t realise we where here.<br/>
Monkey had wondered what they did whilst him and Trip went of after the battle to ur... Reacquaint themselves with each other. Seemed sparks where flying between the two leaders of the resistance.<br/>
“Well I was only leader for um, a few hours but it was worth it.”, Monkey preened and Pigsy turned to him and instantly let go of sandys hands.<br/>
“Monkey! Glad to see you!”<br/>
“I’ve only left for like 30 minutes.”<br/>
“It felt like forever.”, Pigsy said, over dramatically, a hand over his heart.<br/>
Monkey chuckled and ruffled his friends hair.<br/>
“You May be able to kill me with one swat now but I can still annoy you and know you’d never hurt me.”, Moneky smirked and Pigsy exhaled but they all knew it was true.<br/>
“Yeah.. It’s extremely weird knowing that if I punch you it will actually and most likely break your jaw. Like when I normally used to hit humans.”, Sandy said and flexed her hand into a fist.<br/>
Monkey decided not to press the last bit but he also felt a bit weak knowing that sandy, someone he used to be able to spare with may never do that again, in fear of hurting him.<br/>
And it was stupid.<br/>
He’s still Monkey. He’s still strong.<br/>
“Was that a challenge Sandy?”, He smirked.<br/>
Trip looked as if he had slapped her ass and then told her it was bad.<br/>
“You will not fight sandy! Your body only just starting to realise it’s not godly anymore ok?”, in the time of saying that it started of angry but ended soft and sweet with one of her hands placed on his shoulder.<br/>
“I just don’t want her to think I’m weak you know?”<br/>
“Your not weak! You never will be ok?”<br/>
He smiled and glanced up at Sandy, who gave him a look of compassion.<br/>
“Sorry if it hurt you. I’m not good with peoples feelings yet.”<br/>
He sighed and brought her in for a bro hug.<br/>
“I’ll miss you sandy. I love you dude.”<br/>
She smiled against him and hugged him back.<br/>
“Same here Monkey.”<br/>
Pigsy and Trio glanced at each other and then threw themselves into a hug to.<br/>
“I’ll miss you so much little monk!”<br/>
“Me to!”<br/>
They where all sobbing and hugging.<br/>
Then Trip hugged and held sandy, singing the old Tune under her breath.<br/>
Soon monkey joined in and then Pigsy, all singing together.<br/>
Sandy caught the tune and whistled it.<br/>
“And for the rest of my days I will love you.. Till I rest. Till I rest my love.”<br/>
They all finished and smiled at each other.<br/>
“Well visit when we can.”, Pigsy said to them.<br/>
They had agreed it was much safer of the Gods came to them not the other way around.<br/>
“Yep.”<br/>
“Good luck with the tavern you two.”, Sandy said and they nodded to her.<br/>
“We’ll spar soon enough Monkey. Just like old times.”<br/>
He momentarily thought about the quest. How somehow it had ended with him a human but yet, he felt like if he was a god, how would it work with Trip? He felt as if it was destiny. No one could use him for his power if he didn’t have any? Trip would be safe. Although he’d change his name. To something.. He wasn’t  sure yet.<br/>
He then placed a hand on his friends shoulder.<br/>
“Of course we will Sandy.”</p><p>“So... How’s the resistance?”<br/>
It was a conversation starter atleast.<br/>
It had been three years since they had left and Pigsy and his fiancé Sandy finally visisted.<br/>
Pigsy turned to his friend.<br/>
Pigsy has shaved his beard and he was waring armour.<br/>
Sandy had cut her hair into a bob and she wore armour to.<br/>
A betrothal necklace around her neck from Pigsy. It had three little wave like shapes in.<br/>
“Seen better days... What about you?”<br/>
Monkey smiled to himself and stroked his moustache.<br/>
“Grown this.. And as you can see I’m waring a jumper and trousers. Boots that monk got me and..”, He grinned and flicked his pony tail.<br/>
“Put my amazing hair up out of my face.”<br/>
Pigsy chuckled and grinned.<br/>
“Jesus not even being human can change your cocky personality.”<br/>
He smirked at that.<br/>
“But anyway...You look good.. What’s your work now?”<br/>
Moneky girnned.<br/>
“We own the tavern and I go.. Well not so secretly anymore demon hunting.”<br/>
Pigsy couldn’t help but smirk at his friend.<br/>
He hadn’t changed.<br/>
Pigsy was sure he would. But he seemed to actually like being a human.<br/>
“My new names well Norman. Norman Tyjer, spelt T-Y-J-E-R and sounds like tiger.”<br/>
It seems to click with Pigsy.<br/>
“Ah... Of course your fav transformation was a tiger.”<br/>
Monkey preened and panted with his pony tail.<br/>
He glanced at the other two.<br/>
Sandy looked stronger. Her blue eyes piercing and dangerous. Monkey felt proud of the women she’s become.<br/>
Trip on the other hand.. Just wow.. She kept her hair short but had to sadly depart with the robes. She’s kept them. But instead she wares a red dress. Leather guards on her arms and she kinda has the same terrifying feel of Monica. The old one. The good one. Not the-<br/>
“Why you staring dude?”<br/>
He glanced up at his bro.<br/>
“N-No reason.”<br/>
He’s wanted to propose for a while now. He’s even got a betrothal necklace, the master gave him, he had to travel all the way back to Jade mountain to find it in his old room.<br/>
It’s got a soft blue ribbon with a pendant on the middle. In the pendant it has a dragon in. Perfect. Perfect and yet ever so precious.<br/>
He knew Pigsy wouldn’t believe his words.<br/>
“Must be something to do with that little urchin?”<br/>
He was urging to the little toddler on Trips lap, sandy looking ever so adorable as she makes little water animals float around for him.<br/>
“Our son? What about him? Why’d you call him an urchin?”<br/>
Pigsy gulped.<br/>
“Didn’t mean it like that sorry. Just hes adorable. Has your handsome mug and her eyes.”<br/>
That was true.<br/>
He had his mother’s eyes, so full of hope.<br/>
“That’s true..”, Monkey smiled and watched as his son poked the animal and sent water falling all over his lap.<br/>
He cried and Trip shushed him.<br/>
He wasn’t a loud baby.<br/>
Well... Apart from when he was angry and he sent lightning everywhere.<br/>
They really hadn’t thought just because monkey gave up his powers there kid wouldn’t have got the gene.<br/>
Turns out he had.<br/>
Luckily he’s a little more older now.<br/>
Still completely useless with them, like he can’t control them yet.<br/>
Well monkey expected that. He only started controlling his when he was around ten.<br/>
Right now his son was two years old.<br/>
Adorable and so very powerful. And unluckily they lived in the middle of town.<br/>
But most people here knew he was the monkey king anyway. So they didn’t seem to care. Only the new comers made him sweat with panic as he heard his son cry.<br/>
Sandy made a new one and he giggled with joy as he watched it swirl around.<br/>
“He’s adorable..”<br/>
Monkey glanced at his mate and saw him staring at his son and sandy as though he was thinking about having god baby’s.<br/>
Monkey smirked and was glad the conversation went this way instead of the other way.<br/>
“Yes. Of course he would be. He’s my son.”<br/>
“Of course you’d bost about his looks monkey.”<br/>
He grinned and smiled at Pigsy. His son would be a prodigy.<br/>
“On that note.. Would you teach him.. When he’s older.. I wouldn’t be much help. I don’t have powers anymore.”, He said and flexed his hands as he said powers as if a small part of him wanted a little crackle of power to come.<br/>
Never did.<br/>
He gave them up to save her.<br/>
He smiled and glanced over to his mate  at that thought.<br/>
“I’d be.. Honored to help you Monkey.. Only that.. I’d have to well.. Take him under my wing till he’s old enough to travel back.”<br/>
“Wait.. You mean.. You’d take him at what age?”<br/>
“Woah easy there. Not take.. Not without your permission dude. No. I’d be his master and teach him, until he’s around 15 then he can return home when ever he wants. I’ll still send him of on holidays. Think of it as a bording school.”<br/>
Monkey pondered and smiled.<br/>
He wouldn’t be much help and Pigsy could explain it better to him. That his dad used to be a god until he saved Mummy. Maybe monkey would tell him.<br/>
“Could I tell him. When he’s 10 the right age to leave, that I used to be a god?”<br/>
Pigsy agreed.<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
They both looked at there lovers now and Trip looked back and picked up there son, Zac.<br/>
“Nice to see you again Pigsy.”, She said to him and he opened and closed his mouth.<br/>
“You look amazing Trip.”<br/>
She smiled and patted his shoulder.<br/>
“You to. You look a bit weird without a beard.”<br/>
Pigsy scoffed.<br/>
“Well Monkey looks strange with a moustache.”<br/>
He glared at his mate.<br/>
“Excuse me?”<br/>
Both trip and sandy smirked and placed themselves between them.<br/>
“He’s joking Monkey a moustache looks good on you.”<br/>
He smirked and purred at Trip.<br/>
She blushed and glanced down at the little baby in her arms.<br/>
“Dadda!”, He squealed and moneky smiled and picked his son up.<br/>
“Who’s daddy’s little Tiger?”<br/>
He giggled and monkey blew raspberries on his tummy.<br/>
“Come on honey let’s go into the tavern.”</p><p>“So.”<br/>
“So?”<br/>
“Monkeys a dad..  It’s quite sexy huh?”<br/>
“Sandy!”, Trip snapped blushing and she punched her friends shoulder.<br/>
“Sorry. But come on? His moustache. I’m surprised you can resist yourself.”<br/>
“Sandy..”, She blushed and smiled weakly shaking her head and averting her eyes form sandy.<br/>
“What? He’s still my mate. Sure he’s always been good looking but holy damm that moustache and his hair. I swear being human has been good for him.”<br/>
Trip rolled her eyes at her fiend.<br/>
“I thought you where Pigsys fiancé not my boyfriends?”<br/>
“Trip.. I’m pretty sure complimenting my friend is fine. And you.. You look.. Just.. So pretty. Who knew red would look good on you?”<br/>
Trip flushed and gazed at Monkey as he laughed and poured Pigsy another drink.<br/>
“No more of that or we’ll go out of business Norman!”, She shouted, knowing there where other people in here, some new and didn’t know he used to be a god.<br/>
“Oh please my love, we won’t don’t worry.”<br/>
He grinned and drank from a drink, cheering with his mate.<br/>
“And you where saying Sandy?”<br/>
Sandy laughed and weezed.<br/>
“Your dating that oaf.”<br/>
Trip scoffed.<br/>
“I love that oaf.”<br/>
“Same thing.”<br/>
Trip decided to change the subject.<br/>
“You’ve only gone on about me for the past hours. What about you?”<br/>
Sandy flinched and mumbled something.<br/>
“Don’t want to.”<br/>
“Why not?”<br/>
“Just don’t..”<br/>
She looked at her friend and saw her in the verge of tears.<br/>
“Want to get some air?”<br/>
Sandy nodded and they left the tavern.</p><p>It was cold but Trip held onto her shoulders and took her hand.<br/>
“What is it sandy?”<br/>
Her lip trembled and she fight tears.<br/>
“I’ll never be able to have kids trip..”<br/>
It hit her like a tone of bricks. No wonder sandys fallen in love with her son.<br/>
“Sandy..”<br/>
She sobbed and brought her knees to her head.<br/>
“I-I’m Sorry. I.. He promised me we wouldn’t bring it up. That we’d fix it so no one would ever know. But.. I’m to busted up that I can’t. After all those years in the dark and getting beaten and biten, I’m surprised I even had enough blood to get a period. It got less and less and I thought oh, well that’s gone. And I didn’t know.. I didn’t know..”<br/>
Trip sighed and hugged her.<br/>
“Of course you didn’t know. You where onto a child when you got.. And you never learned many things until the scholar taught you it.”<br/>
She sniffled.<br/>
“And I just see you and Monkey. How lucky you are to have that child. How much I’d love to see Pigsy with one of our own. Our son or daughter. J-Just ours..”<br/>
She smiled weakly and took her friends hand.<br/>
“I know it must be hard for you.. For the first few months after Moneky turned human. It was hard for him.”<br/>
Sandy gulped.<br/>
Of course it would be. He lost his powers. His immortality. His status.<br/>
But yet.<br/>
“He had you. To pull him through. And.. I have Pigsy. We may not be able to have kids and it pains me. But.. I have him.”<br/>
Trip nodded.<br/>
“Also can you stop calling me Trip. And Moneky monkey. We gave up those names when we left. I changed to my original name, Jade. Jade Roth.”, She explained and Sandy frowned.<br/>
“You’ll always be Tripitaka to me Trip.”<br/>
She sighed.<br/>
“What ever just don’t blow our cover ok?”<br/>
She nodded.<br/>
“It does sound nice. Jade Roth. Although soon it’ll probably change.”<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
Sandy chocked up.<br/>
Should not have said that.<br/>
Should NOT have said that.<br/>
“Huh? What? Oh I’m feeling a lot better now. Let’s go back in-“, she stood up and dusted herself of, Trip grabbed her hand.<br/>
“My name won’t change. It’ll stay Jade. Unless we move or..”<br/>
It hit her and she let go and she glanced up at sandy.<br/>
“He.. He’s.. He..”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
Trip stood up and dusted herself of.<br/>
“He’s going to propose..”<br/>
Sandy smiled at her friend.<br/>
Tears pricked her eyes.<br/>
“Yes.. And I’m going to try for a baby.”<br/>
“You sure?”<br/>
“Yes. I’d even give up my powers just to have my own child.”<br/>
Trip shook her head.<br/>
“Could adopt. I’m sure some kids are wanting parents.”<br/>
“You mean.. A baby god?”<br/>
“Maybe. Or just a human?”<br/>
Sandy smiled and kissed her friends head.<br/>
“LETS GO!”<br/>
Trip blinked.<br/>
“Why did you just kiss me?”</p><p>They wondered back in and saw Monkey, his top of and he was swinging it around. Pigsy cheering him on, his Of and loads of there regulars whistling. The new people had left and now it was poeple who knew he was monkey in the tavern.<br/>
“Still as sexy as ever!”<br/>
One screamed and he winked at them.<br/>
“Now! Where’s my monk! Need her to see me as the sexy god I am.”<br/>
“Human.”<br/>
“Shut up Pigsy! I’m a god tonight!”<br/>
Pigsy grinned and snorted.<br/>
He nudged his friends in the direction of Trip.<br/>
He was drunk.<br/>
She sighed and walked through the crowd.<br/>
“Get of the table.”<br/>
“Get on the table monk.”, He said and gave her his sickly and handsome grin.<br/>
She knew he always gets his way with it.<br/>
“No monkey. Your embarrassing all of us.”<br/>
He idly looked at Pigsy and sandy.<br/>
He sniffled a burp and flung his jacket at someone.<br/>
“How much?”, She snapped at a pretty much sober Pigsy.<br/>
“More than me that’s for sure.”<br/>
Ugh...<br/>
Drunk monkey is a monster.<br/>
He thinks he’s a god again and goes and does god things and makes Trip have a heart attack when someone finds him.<br/>
“Mon-Norman.”, She snapped and didn’t care if only the regulars were here.<br/>
It was a name he was originated with as a human. He flinched and she grinned.<br/>
“Get of the table!”<br/>
He growled and turned to her.<br/>
“Your just jealous I’m a god! Always have been!”<br/>
Sandy hissed now.<br/>
“Get of the table Norman! Jude is pissed.”<br/>
Pigsy burped and nodded.<br/>
“She is bro.”<br/>
He smirked and stared at her for a while.<br/>
“Ah! You want to go to the bedroom. Why did you say so?”<br/>
Trip rolled her eyes.<br/>
Drunk moneky was stupid.<br/>
Like a child.<br/>
“No I don’t. Just get of the table before you hurt yourself!”<br/>
He sighed and smiled.<br/>
“Who else wants to see me beat some demon scum?”<br/>
The poeple cheered and Pigsy glared.<br/>
“Get out we’re closed!”<br/>
They groaned and monkey groaned.<br/>
“Dude! There my fans!”<br/>
Trip was at the end of her temper.<br/>
“Get of the table MONKEY!”<br/>
He stumbled of it and fell backwards with a groan.<br/>
“Crap..”<br/>
He smirked up at them.<br/>
“Help me get him to our bed Pigsy?”<br/>
He nodded and lifted him up.<br/>
He gripped against Trips dress.<br/>
“Don’t leave.. Don’t..”<br/>
She sighed and took his pony tail out.<br/>
“I’ll see you in the morning my love.”<br/>
He sighed and Trip was sure she heard Pigsy groan and Monkey puked.<br/>
“I’ll go check on Zac ok?”, Sandy said and Trio smiled.<br/>
She was exhausted.<br/>
“Thanks-“</p><p>She didn’t even remember getting into bed but she woke up in it.<br/>
Monkey next to her a frown across his face.<br/>
She smiled and snuggled with him.<br/>
“I hope you can forgive me for last night?”<br/>
She nodded against him and felt him place a hand on her head, moving it slowly.<br/>
“Of course I love you.”<br/>
His hands stopped and started again.<br/>
“I love you to. Enough to know I want to spend the rest of my mortal life with you. I’ve dated lots of women, Trip. All different and yet the same. The same fire that dies and you meet someone new and they pour gasoline all over it, starting it up again and repeating the cycle.”, He explained circling her hair with his hand. She was resting against his peck, his left hand over her shoulder and the fight well playing with her hair.<br/>
“Then. I met you.”<br/>
She glanced up at him.<br/>
“It was.. Different. When you fell. I knew then I would love you and you would never need to pour gasoline over me because you are my gasoline Trip. It burns stronger with you. Then. Shadow tried to kill you. He made me scared, more than I have been for anyone. My monk dead? It made me question my feelings. Myself. And I knew. Our fire would never die.”<br/>
She looked up at him and smiled tears falling he carried on circling her head with his hand.<br/>
“I’m not the type of person to express feelings, or words, or anything but.. When I came back. I wanted to shout them from the rooftops. Wanted to hold you and rage our fires together. And.. You wanted to.. And..”, He said tears falling.<br/>
“And I love you.. I do.. Every ounce of me loves you. Every cell. Every thought. I love you..”<br/>
She smiled and pressed her lips to his.<br/>
“I love you to.”<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
“I love you more.”<br/>
“I love you most.”<br/>
She smiled and he then looked away and took something form the draws.<br/>
It was beautiful.<br/>
Looked a lot like sandys new necklace.<br/>
“Huh? Did you get it at the same jewellery stall?”<br/>
He laughed a That.<br/>
“Trip.. Will you marry me?”<br/>
She blinked and smiled.<br/>
“Yes! Yes! I will!”<br/>
He smiled and kissed her until he couldn’t breath.<br/>
“With this necklace I promise you that my fire will never go out.”<br/>
She let him out it around her neck.<br/>
“And neither will mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Check out my other two story’s!<br/>Also the Monkey turning human bit was inspired by Mia_Vanns Bedtime story’s so thanks. Also sorry if I spoiled it for you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>